Construction toy sets are well known and typically comprise a set of construction toy elements that are connectable together to form a structure. It is common in the field of construction toy sets to share build instructions in order to facilitate the reproduction of a particular construction toy structure with a certain appearance. Such build instructions may be provided with particular sets of construction toy elements but they may also be shared publicly via the Internet.
Current approaches for assembly of such construction toy structures suffer from several drawbacks. Construction toy structures are typically relatively slow to create since the construction toy elements are usually assembled one-by-one. This process can be greatly slowed down where the construction toy elements are being arranged together in a certain manner to form a particular structure. This is especially true where the construction toy elements are colored and their ordered placement within the particular structure matters to give the construction toy structure a certain appearance. If the manner in which the construction toy elements are connectable to one another allows for variable spacing between them, it can be still yet more difficult to achieve a desired construction toy structure with the certain appearance.
There is consequently a need for new approaches for assembling construction toy structures that overcomes one or more of these problems, while still being inexpensive to produce.